


Love you to the Moon and to Saturn

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Also inspired by taylor swift as always, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Tons of Them, childhood best friends, slowest slow burn to ever burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Charles and Erik have been best friends since they were seven. They have shared every single part of each other’s lives since then but as he gets older Erik finds it difficult to keep his feelings to himself and tries to find the courage to tell his best friend he is in love with him
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 32





	Love you to the Moon and to Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chriks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriks/gifts).



> hey i would like to wish a wonderful birthday to my very dear friend tati. this wasn’t supposed to get posted so soon (yes i am saying soon even though i have been working on it since July, a few days after folklore came out, thank you Taylor Swift) but my other fic wasn’t ready (neither is this one but that’s beside the point) so here we are. just wanted to say, tati: as always this is dedicated to you because you are my best reader and i love you.  
> and to everyone else, hope you enjoy this and the next chapters are coming soon!

1\. Cross your heart won’t tell no other 

Erik’s life had started in a hallway. A quiet hallway, in autumn, in a small school when he was seven. As he walked by himself to avoid seeing anyone, someone that would make fun of his thick accent or his long legs. He walked and walked in the hallway until he saw the boy in his class. When Erik was silent, the boy was the opposite he talked and talked and no one would really listen. So he sat next to him, Charles, he thought his name was Charles, and he didn’t say a word. And for once, the boy didn’t say a word too. They sat there in perfect silence until the bell rang and they came back to class and that time they sat next to each other. And the next day too. And the next. And the next. And they ended up spending every period, every break with each other, at first Charles wouldn’t really talk. They would read together, Charles always had a book with him, he had said he had a library at his house, and Erik didn’t understand because libraries were usually huge and how could a house contain a library? Sometimes he didn’t understand a word and he pointed at it and Charles explained, he knew many many things and many many words and when he explained Erik understood better than when their teacher did. He thought to himself that Charles should teach them instead. He would listen more. Sometimes they would play cards together, even though Erik had a harder time understanding the game. After a few weeks he had become pretty good at it, sometimes he even won. After 6 months, Charles had told him he was his best friend, Erik had never had a best friend before, he didn’t know what it meant exactly but he nodded, and it had been enough because Charles smiled. And he held his hand. After that day, Erik had become a best friend and he felt a little different. He wondered if words he didn’t really understand could change him. 

Erik had noticed things through the years. First, he almost never hung out at Charles’ house, which was he had found out not a house but a mansion. He hadn’t known the word at the time and called it a castle (That made Charles laugh a lot). Second, when he did hang out there, it never felt right, they almost always stayed in the garden and Erik never saw his mother, only a woman that brought food to them (Charles’ nanny he had later found out). Third, Charles often had bruises and sometimes his skin was red, when Erik asked he told him he was just very clumsy. Erik usually believed him with no further proof but each time he said that, Erik didn’t believe him. Erik had always been good at spotting lies, even the white ones, the ones that were meant to spare everyone else from one’s misery, the ones that were brought upon children. He could spot them. He had always known something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones, it was visceral. 

Even though, he could feel something wrong, every moment he spent with Charles was good. Made of pure children innocence and easiness. Because above all, it was easy with Charles. Everything was so easy. It was finally easy to talk, play and laugh. It was finally easy to have a friend. For both of them. And when Erik looked back to those days, he couldn’t remember a moment where he didn’t love Charles with all of his small and genuine kid’s heart. He remembered how they loved astronomy and how they told how much they loved each other by naming planets, each time they would name a further one. And Charles was dedicated to Pluto, he would always say that Pluto was still a planet, even though it was small, it wasn’t insignificant. But Erik’s favourite phrase remained “Love you to the moon and to Saturn.” He would say it so often back then. He would write it on postcards and birthday cards. He would write on Charles’ cast when he broke his arm, and Erik knew how it happened. Erik hoped he remembered this too, that it covered some terrible memories, that it reminded him that he had been loved during his childhood, he had been loved entirely and unconditionally. 

One of the most vivid memories he had that made him feel sick to his stomach was Charles showing him all the closest he hid in. There were so many in the mansion and Charles knew all of them. At first, Erik thought it was a game. Hide and seek. And in some way, it was. Only way more twisted than that. He was escaping from his ten years old stepbrother and his stepfather. He found out that Cain was a vicious kid who liked to hurt everything, animals, plants and mostly Charles. He loved to hurt Charles above all, just like his father. When Erik was there, he saw it in his eyes, the cruelty, the jealousy. He was nothing but bad bones and poison. Maybe it was in their blood, a Marko tradition of meanness, condescending grins and new money. Erik only knew one thing, he had never hated two individuals more in his entire life. 

Through it all, Charles remained kind and joyful. He was constantly excited about the smallest things even though he lived in complete luxury what he loved most was pretty simple, quality time. He never had any with his family but he did with Erik and his mother. Every of his birthday Eddie has baked Charles’ favourite, a double layer chocolate cake with vanilla cream. They used to sit in the backyard and eat slices together and Erik always took his time to find him a gift, from as far as he could remember he had always wanted to make Charles happy, to get that particular smile, that special laugh. From as far as he could remember a part of him had felt completely dedicated to it. In his head, he was a pirate, a special agent, a knight and his mission, his duty was always his best friend, all his adventures were with him. When he remembered all of this, it was clear to him that he had always loved Charles. And that he always will, no matter where they were, what they were doing, who they were with. He would always love him. 

When he was a kid, he didn’t imagine his life without him. He thought about an apartment they would share in New York, the kind that was on a rooftop. A penthouse, Charles had told him. Only really rich people lived there. But little Erik didn’t care about that nor the idea that you didn’t always stay with your childhood best friend for your entire life, he didn’t care about any of this. Because if he had been anything since he had been born, it was determined. He had all those ideas in mind and no could could’ve convinced him that they wouldn’t happen. He knew that someday he would live in a big city with Charles and he wouldn’t have to hide or suffer anymore because Erik would be there to take care of him. Sometimes he remembered how protective he had been as a kid, and how he had wanted to shield him from the moment he met him. With Charles, he had always felt like he was more than a child, that he was his protector. It was ridiculous, now he knew he couldn’t protect him from everything but when he was seven, holding his best friend’s arm he thought that he always would. 

When he remembered all those moments spent with him, in the park, in his enormous garden, in the backyard, in Erik’s tiny room. He felt a great deal of feelings, they went from affection to fear, when he had to let go of him and he didn’t know what would happen. From joy to rage, when he thought about how different their lives were and how no amount of money could give Charles a good family. But above all, every memory was tainted with love, the pure innocent love of a child who cared for his best friend in the world above all. Back then, it was so simple, Erik missed it sometimes. The easiness of being seven. He wondered if Charles felt that way too, perhaps not, because being seven hadn’t been easy for him and the fear never left him, it had always been there, Erik knew as much. But he hoped that the memories were soft and gentle, that they brightened everything like they did for him. When he was seven his life had changed forever and he found himself wishing it had been the same for Charles.


End file.
